Walkthrough:Final Fantasy V/Flüstergras/Kapitel 17
« Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Ich grüße euch, Volk des weisen Adrammelechs, und heiße euch herzlich willkommen zum 17. Kapitel meines fabelhaften Walkthroughs für Final Fantasy V. Im letzten Kapitel haben wir dem Antagonisten Exdeath ordentlich was auf die Rübe gegeben, doch irgendwie geht das Spiel noch weiter... Ihr wisst hoffentlich, was das bedeutet. Oder? Nichts schmeckt besser als Schildkrötensuppe Schloss Tycoon Irgendwie sind die Krieger des Lichts nach ihrem Sieg über Exdeath wieder in Bartz' Welt gelandet – oder in etwas, das auf dem ersten Blick Bartz' Welt ist, denn ein Blick auf die Weltkarte verrät euch, dass alles irgendwie... anders aussieht. Jedenfalls stehen unsere Helden vor Schloss Tycoon, und obwohl sich ja alle damit abgefunden hatten, nie wieder hierher zurückkehren zu können, wäre es doch eine nette Idee, einfach mal vorbeizuschauen und eventuell nachzufragen, was zur Hölle hier eigentlich los ist. Betretet das Erdgeschoss des Schlosses, um dem Kanzler in die Arme zu laufen. Er ist hocherfreut, dass Prinzessin Lenna und Prinzessin Sarisa noch an einem Stück sind, und veranstaltet zur Feier des Tages ein Bankett. Faris wird anlässlich dessen in ein wunderschönes Kleid gesteckt, das der Piratenbraut irgendwie nicht so recht gefallen will, während es Bartz in einen regelrechten Hormonrausch versetzt. Nun fangen ein paar Komparsen fleißig an zu tanzen, doch anstatt sich Bartz zu schnappen und ebenfalls das Tanzbein zu schwingen, zieht Krile sich lieber auf den Balkon zurück. Dort fragt Bartz nach ihrem Befinden, und das Mädchen berichtet von diesem Gefühl, unbedingt so schnell wie möglich aufbrechen und die Welt retten zu müssen. Der Vagabund versteht sie und beschließt, jetzt sofort mit ihr loszuziehen und herauszufinden, warum die Krieger des Lichts wieder in Bartz' Welt beziehungsweise in dem Ding, das wie Bartz' Welt aussieht, gelandet sind. Brechen wir also auf – allerdings ohne die Prinzessinnen... Seufz. Ihr habt noch nicht einmal das Schloss verlassen, da rennt euch ein Bote um, der von einer fertiggestellten Brücke im Westen berichtet. Bartz erinnert sich daraufhin, dass er ja seinen Kumpel Boko in einer Höhle westlich von Tycoon zurückgelassen hat, also will er ihn aufsuchen. Als Krile erfährt, dass Boko ein Chocobo ist, stichelt sie, weil Bartz ja nichtmal einen Winddrachen vernünftig reiten könne. Die Göre soll mal die Klappe halten, immerhin hat der Mann Höhenangst! Die Piratenhöhle left|220px Geht nach Westen, überquert die Brücke und haltet euch dann nördlich, um die Höhle zu erreichen, in der auch das Piratennest liegt. Früher wäre euch bei diesem Fußmarsch der Tycoon-Meteorit im Weg gewesen, doch scheint er inzwischen verschwunden zu sein. Wie dem auch sei, am Höhleneingang stürmt Boko schon freudig auf Bartz zu, wobei dieser feststellen muss, dass Krile offenbar auch die Chocobo-Sprache beherrscht. Angeberin. Jedenfalls hat Boko eine ganz tolle Überraschung für seinen Partner: er hat eine Freundin gefunden! Erinnert ihr euch an das Chocobo-Weibchen in dem Wald nahe des Fundortes von Catblepus? Tja, die hat Boko sich jetzt angelacht! Ihr Name ist Koko, doch wird sie sich jetzt wohl für eine Weile von ihrem Gatten verabschieden müssen, da Bartz ihn braucht... jetzt muss sie sich ganz alleine um die Babys kümmern... Moment mal! Bartz eiert mit drei Mädels durch die Gegend, und Boko bekommt den Nachwuchs? Da läuft doch irgendwas falsch! Tule und Umgebung Boko kann Flüsse durchqueren, was euch neue Möglickeiten eröffnet. Nun könnt ihr nämlich zurück nach Schloss Tycoon reiten und dann weiter nordwestlich über durch einen Fluss latschen, um das westlich gelegene Tule zu erreichen. Im Grünschnabel-Klub könnt ihr jetzt heiße Infos über den Allrounder und den Mimen erhalten, die aber so heiß sind, dass ich sie euch bereits im zweiten Kapitel mitgeteilt habe. Ansonsten gibt es hier aber auch nichts weiter zu sehen, also geht's weiter gen Westen ins Tal des Todes. Schaut, dass einer eurer beiden Charaktere der Heilung mächtig ist, und lauft dann durch das Tal, bis ein Erdstoß die Gruppe überrascht und alle in ein Erdloch stürzen. Dort kommen die Krieger des Lichts natürlich auch nicht wieder raus, bevor sie sich nicht mit einem obligatorischen nervigen Bossgegner angelegt haben ._. Tja, der Gegner ist besiegt, aber Bartz, Krile und Boko hängen immer noch in diesem Loch fest. Glücklicherweise aber ist eine gute Seele so, äh, gut, ihnen ein Seil von oben zu reichen... oder auch nicht. HA, es ist Faris, die sich heimlich aus dem Schloss gestohlen hat und nun Bartz auf den Arm nimmt, bevor sie ihre verunglückten Gefährten aus dem Loch zieht! Jer! Man freut sich über das Wiedersehen, bei dem Krile sich einen Dorn im Finger einfängt, aber sei's drum. Jetzt sind wir zumindest wieder zu dritt – nur auf Lenna müssen wir bedauerlicherweise auch weiterhin verzichten. Ghidos Höhle Weiter geht's nach Süden, wo ihr entdeckt, dass Ghidos Höhle offenbar ihren Weg zurück an Land gefunden hat. Erwartungsgemäß begegnen die Krieger des Lichts auf Ghido, der hilflos auf dem Rücken liegt... Eine tolle Gelegenheit, ihn zu ärgern, doch offenbar hat Bartz sich inzwischen so etwas wie Respekt angeeignet, weshalb er dem Wahrsager lieber auf die Füße hilft. Aha, DAS ist also los – wir rennen schon die ganze Zeit in einer Mischwelt herum! Die Hintergründe dieser Vereinigung erklärt Ghido nun, während er immer wieder mal Bartz' Intellekt in Frage stellt: Vor 1.000 Jahren waren die erste und die zweite Welt ein und dieselbe. Dann aber hat das Böse in Gestalt eines Wesens namens Enuo mit dem Nichts die Welt terrorisiert – ein Umstand, den die Menschheit so nicht hinnehmen wollte. Also wurde Enuo mit Hilfe der zwölf legendären Waffen, die inzwischen in Schloss Kuza Staub ansetzen, besiegt, doch das Nichts war immer noch da und bedrohte die Welt. Also hat man die vier elementaren Kristalle genommen, sie in je zwei Hälften gebrochen und so auch die Welt geteilt, um das Nichts im interdimensionalen Riss zwischen den beiden Welten zu versiegeln. Warum nichts so gefährlich sein kann, ist mir bis heute ein Rätsel – thumb|right|230px|Ja nee, is' klar.Tatsache ist aber, dass danach alles in Ordnung und die Menschen happy waren, weil niemand mehr das böse Nichts erreichen konnte. Naja, bis heute, denn nun ist die Welt wieder an einem Stück, weil Exdeath die Kristalle zerstört hat. Apropos. Der Baum hat sich nach seiner Niederlage als Ast getarnt, welcher sich als Dorn getarnt hat, welcher sich in Kriles Finger verirrt hat. Nun verkündet der Hexer endlich seine Intentionen, die nach Ghidos Geschichtsstunde eigentlich klar sein dürften: Er will die Kontrolle über das Nichts an sich reißen! Und wie das Schicksal es so will, taucht jetzt auch rein zufällig der interdimensionale Riss aus der Versenkung auf – und verschlingt dabei mal eben Schloss Tycoon... aber Moment mal! Was ist denn jetzt mit Lenna!? Oh nein, jetzt müssen wir für immer mit einem Dreier-Team auskommen! Schlimmer noch: Exdeath will unserem Dreier-Team auch noch den Garaus machen, doch zum Glück wird die Bande von Ghido gerettet, der den Bösewicht in ein episches Duell zwischen Baum und Schildkröte verwickelt. Oh yeah! Die Bibliothek der Vorväter Während des Kampfes pustet Exdeath unsere Helden einfach so aus der Höhle auf ein Feld, bevor er sich vom Acker macht. Ghido fällt dabei die Anwesenheit der Bibliothek der Vorväter auf, in der sich so etwas wie eine Anleitung für einen siegreichen Kampf gegen Exdeath befindet. Ich hab zwar keine Ahnung, wie mein Walkthrough ins Spiel gekommen ist, aber was soll's. Gehen wir mal wieder in die Bücherei! Dort angekommen, trifft Ghido Gelehrte aus Schloss Surgate, in dessen Bibliothek ja dieses halbe Buch rumlag – und jetzt haben die Leute hier die andere Hälfte entdeckt, sodass die Siegelschrift nun gelesen werden kann. Wundervoll! Endlich gibt's hier mal ein interessantes Buch! Nun setzen sich also Ghido, die Gelehrten und die Krieger des Lichts zusammen, um über die weitere Vorgehensweise zu beraten. Bartz will sofort zum Riss stürmen und alles kurz und klein hauen, doch rennen dort auch so starke Monster herum, dass dies wohl eine eher schlechte Idee wäre. Die Lösung: Man hole sich die Zwölf Legendären Waffen, denn was Enuo damals umgehauen hat, sollte für Exdeath allemal reichen! Da die Dinger aber versiegelt sind, müssen sie erst entsiegelt werden, und wie man das anstellt, steht in der Siegelschrift. Es gibt vier Steintafeln, die an vier bestimmten Orten aufbewahrt werden und die Siegel für jeweils drei Waffen in Schloss Kuza brechen. Man besuche also diese vier Orte, mache die Wächter platt, hole sich die Steintafeln und tausche sie gegen Waffen ein. Klingt nach einer Menge Arbeit, also fangen wir mal an – eine Steintafel finden wir laut Ghido in der Pyramide inmitten der Wüste der wandernden Sande, doch bevor wir dorthin aufbrechen, solltet ihr auf das Dach der Bibliothek gehen, da euch einer der beiden Gelehrten dort das Mana-Menuett beibringt. Flüstergras' Soundtrack-Empfehlungen *Waltz Clavier *The Book Of Sealings ;Außerdem... *FFII - Waltz *FFVIII - Waltz for the Moon « Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Kategorie:Walkthrough (FFV)